Be A Gentleman
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: *OneShot* Jeremy wants to plan a memorable date for Anna, and asks around for advice. None of it is useful.


**Author's Note**: I still own nothing. This one is short, but I got the idea stuck in my head and thought I'd share it. Please Review! If you haven't read my other story _If_, then you probably have no idea who Lily is... so nuts to you, and go read it!

* * *

Jeremy was genuinely excited. He had promised Anna that he would take her out on a legitimate date that coming Friday. Granted he had honestly believed that they had been on plenty of dates before, but when Elena had felt sisterly that Thursday and asked him about his relationship, he was quickly corrected.

"We've been out to eat at the Grill and we've gone to the movies together plenty of times." He defended after she'd told him what an unromantic boyfriend he'd been.

Elena rolled her eyes before stating. "That's amateur stuff Jer. You've gotta kick it up a notch." She thought for a second before adding. "Plus, think about how many dates she's been on, and how many of them probably consisted of dinner and a movie."

He nodded. "A lot, I'm sure."

"Be original." She told him before heading out the front door.

So that evening he sat in his room, and tried to think of the romantic and thoughtful evening that he could plan for his girlfriend.

The next day as Elena drove them to school he asked, "What would you want Stefan to do for you?"

Elena shook her head. "Don't even do that. Think of something on your own. Anna might not want the same things that I would want from Stefan. Plus, you'll get this great feeling of accomplishment, from coming up with something on your own. Just whatever you do, be a gentleman."

When they arrived at school he saw Anna eagerly waiting for him. He approached her and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. They held hands as they made their way inside of the building. The two talked by her locker before the five minute warning bell rang and he quickly said goodbye before heading to his locker.

Four lockers down he saw Bonnie Bennett fumbling with her books and deciding to be helpful, he assisted her in getting everything inside her messenger bag.

"Thanks Jer." She said with a big smile that reached her eyes.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair before he began, "So, I'm trying to come up with a romantic date for me and Anna—"

Realizing where this conversation was headed Bonnie began to walk away from him. "Good luck with that."

Yet he grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her. "Well I wanted some advice."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't really know Anna that well, to give you advice on what she would like."

Jeremy let out a deep breath. "What would you want from Damon?"

She thought for less than two seconds before blurting. "He could be more of a gentleman, in my honest opinion." The two minute warning bell sounded and she pulled away from him. "Good luck."

* * *

Later that afternoon, he was sprawled across the living room couch, trying to get through the required reading for his English class, when the doorbell rang. He tossed his book onto the coffee table, before making his way to the door, as the bell rang again and again.

"Chill out, I'm coming!"

"Well hurry up!" he heard the person on the other side shout back.

Jeremy opened the door to find Lily Bennett standing on the porch. "Is Elena home?"

"Nope."

The girl extended her broken arm, and handed him a book. "Well, make sure she gets this back, and tell her I said thank you."

"Will do." He watched the girl turn before she began to head down the steps. "Hey Lily, you got a minute?"

She faced him. "For the boy I raped and put into a coma, of course." She walked back up the stairs. "What can I do for you?"

"I need advice for a date."

Five minutes later he stopped her, with his hand held up and a shake of the head. She stood before him, the fingers extending out of her cast wiggling, tongue pointed out, and making a pinching motion with the other hand.

"Please stop."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying."

"Please, don't just say anymore."

She frowned. "Well don't go asking for my advice."

"I wanted dating advice."

"Isn't that how most dates end?"

Jeremy smirked. "Well, yea, but… I think our sex life is pretty amazing, without any outside advice."

Lily laughed. "Duh, you're a guy, as long as you're putting _it_ somewhere, of course you're going to think it's amazing." She turned and began to head down the porch steps.

"Aren't you going to tell me to be a gentleman?"

"The bedroom isn't the place to be a gentleman; I thought we went over that."

"I was talking about the date."

The girl didn't say anything else before she got into Bonnie's car and drove away.

* * *

The following evening Anna arrived at the Gilbert house and was greeted by Elena, who gave the girl a smile before letting her in.

"He should be down in a little bit." Elena told her. "I'll let him know you're here."

Anna waited while Elena ran upstairs.

Soon Jeremy came pounding down the stairs and grabbed Anna's face before he kissed her lips repeatedly. The girl giggled and allowed him to kiss her for a while before she pulled away.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

He gave her a charming smile. "Everything that you've ever wanted to do on a date."

She pouted. "You're taking the easy way out."

Jeremy wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he led her out of the house. "How many dates have you gone on, in your life?"

"Hundreds."

With a nod of the head, he continued. "And how many of those dates did you get to plan?"

She took a few minutes to think, before she smiled up at him. "Wow… Absolutely none of them."

Putting her in a headlock and turning her tiny body so that they faced one another, he kissed her. "So, what do you want to do?"

An hour later they were sitting in the sand, on one of the beaches of Virginia, a fire behind them, and the ocean ahead. Jeremy wrapped Anna in his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

"This is what you've always wanted to do on a date?"

"Spending the evening on the beach with a boy that I'm violently in love with." She thought for a few seconds. "Yup. Perfect date."

He smiled before he informed her. "I asked around, trying to figure out the perfect date and Elena and Bonnie both told me to be a gentleman."

"And you can go back and tell them that you were nothing less than that."

"Lily gave me some advice too."

Anna laughed. "And what did she say?"

Five minutes later he completed the story the same way that Lily had before he'd interrupted her.

With a smile Anna confessed. "Well, you can do that too."


End file.
